


The Shift

by vaguelyno



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyno/pseuds/vaguelyno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the mountain men, a giant shift in lifestyle is required in the camps--now that survival was no longer an issue, priorities need to shift as they try to rebuild a productive society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shift

It was a bizarre moment when peace was restored to the grounders; for as long as they could all remember they had been plagued by the reapers, the acid rain and the mountain men. Fighting for survival was all they had ever known, and all they had ever had the luxury to concern themselves with. The moment Lexa blew the victory signal on the battlefield, the survivors had all felt the relief: No soldier could deny the giddy release in the pits of their stomachs, although they knew better than to stand down before they returned to camp. Lexa holstered the horn on her belt before looking up, her eyes searching the proximity for Clarke’s bright, fair hair. She held her breath, terrified to see her beautiful friend amongst those on the ground.  
“Lexa!” She heard from behind her, and spun around relieved to see Clarke running her way.  
“Clarke?” she replied, barely able to believe what they had achieved together, she started in Clarke’s direction.  
“We did it...” Clarke panted once they were reunited, stammering words as she struggled to catch her breath. Clarke’s disbelief robbed her of the words she needed to form coherent sentences, but she just about managed to finish "...we defeated the mountain men..."  
“yeah... I guess we did... together” Lexa beamed at her, taking in how boldly her blue eyes stood out against her bloodied face.  
“yeah, together” Clarke echoed as Lexa struggled to suppress a bashful grin. They stood in silence, speechless, the shared experience of victory causing a deepening of intimacy between them.  
Then, there was laughter. At first only small ripples, a stunned chuckle from Clarke and spreading throughout the battleground after Lexa giggled back. Ripples became roars, the laughter growing suddenly louder until their joyful declaration of victory became pains in sides and tears in eyes, temporarily drowning out the horrors of the fight.

 _Dad, I wish you could see this—you died, in part, for this moment of freedom_ , Clarke thought, stepping out of the strange shared experience, _I feel so alone without you here_. At once the joy and laughter left her and she turned with a heavy heart and started to look for the injured that could still be saved-- numbers were dwindling and she knew that this was merely the beginning of a new chapter. Having grown used to working to patch up the fallen after battle, it was not long until Abby joined her daughter. “Clarke, you did it” Abby smiled at her daughter, “your father would be so proud.” Clarke looked down before turning to resume the medical work, bitterly accepting the loneliness her father left her with. “Clarke, wait” Abby said, gently taking hold of Clarke’s shoulder, “ _I’m_ proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> First proper chapter will be out on 8th Feb!


End file.
